Silent Suffering
by alli444
Summary: Karofsky did more than kiss Kurt in the locker room that day. He broke him till he could no longer be broken. Kurt can take this no longer and his facade begins to slip. Self harm, noncon, suicidal thoughts, depression, severe bullying.
1. Chapter 1

_Karofsky did more than kiss Kurt in the locker room that day. He broke him till he could no longer be broken. Kurt can take this no longer and his facade begins to slip. Self harm, noncon, suicidal thoughts, depression, severe bullying. _

Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley his head down holding his bag close to his body. The junior was in pain physically and mentally. After what happened with Karofsky he spent the weekend locked in his room, not coming out for anyone. He had cried all the tears he had before passing out that night. Glee club felt different it felt like no one even noticed he was in agony as the other kids spoke happily to each other. He clutched the fabric of his dark sweater tightly his mind was elsewhere.

Someone tapped his sore shoulder hard waking him from his daze. The other kids laughed, they wouldn't be laughing if they knew what had happened to him last week. "Kurt we were discussing the set list for sectionals. If you even care to pay attention." Rachel spoke harshly from the front of the room.

The boy narrowed his eyes "Leave me be Rachel I was trying to block out your god awful voice." Kurt tried to sound annoyed. "Well I know who wont be getting any solos, Mr. Shue said I could help decide." She sounded so proud, but Kurt really couldn't care less about a solo right now.

Once glee was over Kurt was on his way to his locker his head was elsewhere. He didn't notice a jock stick out their foot to trip him. He fell hard and the jocks ran off, he held back tears refusing to have anyone see him cry. No one helped him or even asked if he was okay.

After school Kurt was at his locker when Dave came up to him. Kurt froze the boy pushed him against the lockers telling him if he told anyone he would kill him. Then he was gone, Kurt couldn't breathe he was pretty sure he was having a panic attack. He slid down the wall drawing his knees to his chest trying to even out his breathing.

"Kurt, hey what happened?" Mr. Shue saw him sitting there. Kurt shook his head tears running down his face. Going to the principal was no help, he couldn't tell them what had really happened otherwise he would be dead.

XXX

At home Kurt sat in his room alone staring at the knife on his desk, he had cut himself once after the rape last week it made him feel better so doing it one more time wouldn't hurt. He watched the blood dripping from his arm slowly before wrapping it with a bandage carefully. He felt a little better now that he could feel something.

At dinner he barely touched his food, his father was concerned. "Kurt, buddy you need to eat." The boy just stared at his plate. "Not hungry." He whispered. Burt looked at Carole not sure what to say. She spoke this time. "Kurt honey, did something happen at school? You can tell us you know."

"I'm fine, just tired. Can I be excused?" He asked. They let him go Finn looked worried. "Finn is something going on at school that's making Kurt act like this?" Carole asked.

"I don't know. Hes still getting picked on but that normally doesn't bother him. He doesn't eat lunch I know that." "He's not eating?" Burt could see how badly the bullying was effecting Kurt but every school had bullying and Kurt was a target. "Yeah, hes also really quiet and stuff. He never comments on anything or fights Rachel for solos its like hes there but hes not." Finn tried to explain.

XXX

Finn watched his stepbrother carefully the next few days at home he stayed locked up in his room and at school he never wore his flashy outfits anymore. He tried to step in when ever he saw someone harassing him but he wasn't there all the time. He told Rachel about his worries and she immediately agreed with him.

"Finn there's something we need to do, Kurt cant keep going on like this." She told her boyfriend. "I know that. But he wont listen to me or anyone."

"He turned down a solo Finn! If he was okay he would never in his life do that! Even Mr. Shuester agreed with me."

"I'm sorry but Kurt will talk when hes ready, you know people are still giving him a hard time."

"A hard time! Those football players call him disgusting names and treat him like dirt! Have you seen them slam him into the lockers?"

"Look if I piss them off they will treat me like shit too. I cant have that if I'm the quarterback." He tried to explain.

"Hes your brother Finn. Whats more important to you?"

"Kurt of course, hes already mad I told Burt hes not eating." Finn told her.

It was worse than Rachel had originally thought, her dads made sure she was informed about all the issues within the LGBT community including the homophobic bullying kids received in schools.

"Finn don't you know how many LGBT teens have committed suicide the past few years because of bullying in school. Those kids were tortured every day like Kurt is now."

"Kurt would never kill himself Rachel, he wants to go to New York after Graduation with you."

"You don't know that, Kurt has a low self esteem."

XXX

Kurt was backed into the wall behind the parking lot Karofsky had cornered him making escape impossible. The boy had his hands all over Kurt who was frozen with fear and panic.

"Pl..please not again." The smaller boy sobbed. He couldn't control the tears even though they made him look weak. He was beaten till he was on the ground, he could see blood on the pavement.

He couldn't do anything about this, the pain was unimaginable and he screamed in complete agony. Dave had covered his mouth roughly making it hard to breathe while he violated him in the worst ways.

XXX

Kurt heard knocking on his bedroom door, it was early and school was starting soon. "Kurt you up we have to leave soon and mom wants you down for breakfast." Kurt was under the covers he was in too much pain to move from yesterday.

"Kurt, are you up?" The door creaked open. Finn was already dressed and ready. "Why are you still in bed?" He asked. Kurt pulled the covers up higher trying to shield the light coming in from the hallway.

He could feel Finn pulling down the blanket, his hand felt cold on his face. "Shit your burning up." Kurt heard his stepbrother mutter. His eyes felt so heavy he let them close again.

"Kurt, buddy you need to stay awake a little longer." Kurt looked up blearily at his dad. He felt something hard being pressed into his mouth. He saw Carole sitting at the foot of his bed she was gently rubbing his leg.

The thermometer beeped and Burt took it out checking it before showing it to Carole. "He was fine yesterday, how could it be this high?" Kurt was losing his battle to sleep before he could hear anymore he was back in the void.

When he woke up a little while later he felt a cold cloth on his face and someone was gently stroking a hand through his hair. He whimpered softly, the pain level had not subsided. "Kurt sweetie, you feeling any better?" Carole asked him. She must have stayed home to watch him, this made him feel guilty.

"N..not really." He whispered. "You need to eat and get some fluids, I heated up some soup you can have that." Kurt felt sick at the thought of food. "I'm not hungry." The boy whispered.

"I know you don't feel hungry right now but you body needs nutrients to heal." She told him. Then helped him sip some water and take some pills before getting him to eat. His hands were shaking so badly he couldn't hold the spoon.

Carole gently took over and spooned the food into his mouth, he felt so weak. He managed to eat a little bit before falling back to sleep.

After school Finn came home to a quiet house, he knew Kurt was really sick and needed to rest but he wanted to see how he was doing. He opened the door and saw his brother still tucked into bed like this morning. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed with fever, he gently touched his forehead. He felt the heated skin under his hand. Kurt whimpered shifting a little in his sleep but not waking up.

Finn sighed in relief of not waking him before going back to his room.

**Please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was only out of school for two days after what Karofsky had done. No one had found out they had just thought he was sick with something. Kurt had managed to avoid the doctor after telling his parents he felt better and it was probably just a bug going around.

He still felt terribly weak and tired after Dave's most recent assault. He could barely pay attention in class and he knew his grades were slipping. He thought things would get better after the wedding but he was wrong the bullying had continued and so did his loneliness. He wanted someone to understand what he was going through not just say they did.

After glee the next day Mr. Shue had him come into his office to talk. He sat down in the chair staring at his knees. "Kurt, how have things been at home?" The boy looked up answering softly. "Great..."

"Finn is concerned, and frankly so am I. You seemed so happy after the wedding and now you look like you haven't slept in days. I spoke to your teachers they said your grades have been slipping the past few months and you barley participate anymore. Kurt I want to help, you just need to let people in."

The man could see tears in his students eyes he looked like he was going to break any second. The boy shook his head. "I'm fine, please..don't try and help." With that he stood up quickly rushing out the door.

Will sighed, Finn was right when he said something was wrong. Kurt was so shut down that he wouldn't even speak about what was wrong. The bullying wasn't as bad as before. He was always looking out in the halls and rarely saw anyone harassing Kurt.

XXX

That night Kurt made several new cuts before going to bed. Everyone was disappointed in him and he couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't he be normal like everyone wanted him to, it would be so much easier. His phone buzzed it was a message Kurt didn't recognize the number.

_Hey fag when do you wanna come back for more?_

Kurt couldn't breathe, how had the bastard gotten his number. The phone buzzed again.

_You should just die_

Kurt silently agreed with the message. He turned off the phone before going to bed.

School felt like hell the next few days, he was constantly getting texts from Dave telling him horrible things and then in school he would watch him with those predatory eyes. He tried so hard to stay with groups of people. It was another two weeks before Karofsky had gotten him alone.

He violated him much more violently, Kurt could feel the blood running down his thighs. It was only lunch and he had a change of clothes in his locker. Kurt knew everyone would be in the cafeteria now so if he was quick he could go get his clothes and change and shower in the locker room.

The pain was unbearable walking back to his locker, once he got there he slid down the wall unable to move anymore. He could see the dark red seeping through his jeans, he didn't care anymore. He laid his head on the metal wall, tears were streaming down his face.

He had no idea how long he had been there before he heard screaming. It was an unfamiliar voice but then he heard the calming voice of Mr. Shue. "Kurt! Kurt hey stay with me." He felt the teachers hands on his body looking for where his injuries were.

He screamed at the touch fighting anyone off. "Kurt..Kurt you need to calm down." It was Ms. Pillsbury this time. He could see the blurred outlines of the two adults in front of him. His shirt had been opened, the bruises and cuts were showing.

"Shit look at this." Kurt could hear Will before fading out more. After that there were more hands touching him, the lights were too bright and everything hurt so much. He could hear sirens in the distance but he couldn't see anything. The voices were muffled, finally the darkness over took him.

XXX

Will watched the doors of the emergency room. He was forced to wait here while the doctors worked on Kurt. Everything was so vivid in his head, he had heard a student yelling about someone was dead. Of course his instinct was to rush to wherever the voice was coming from. The hallways were beginning to fill again after lunch.

When he got there he could see students standing around watching. He rushed over to the wall, he saw blood pooling around on the floor he nearly fainted when he saw it was Kurt. He knelt on the floor not caring about the blood, he checked the pulse. It was weak but still there, Sue had managed to get rid of all the curious students before calling 911.

Kurt's eyes were barley open, his body felt cold to the touch. Will unbuttoned the shirt looking for the injuries. He found dark bruises and cuts all over Kurt's chest and stomach. He needed to find were the blood was coming from. He pulled the boy over into his lap, the child's jeans were soaked in blood. Kurt screamed at the touch, trying to fight him off.

Will felt his heart break when he realized what happened. Kurt had stopped fighting his breathing had become labored and he was gasping for air. The ambulance had arrived after about ten minutes they quickly began to work on the boy, he was strapped down to the stretcher and brought outside.

Will had managed to get a ride in the ambulance, they had Kurt under oxygen as they worked quickly and efficiently. Will tried to hear what the paramedics were saying but he soon wished he hadn't.

"16 year old boy, blunt force trauma, sexual assault, possible internal bleeding." Will heard one of them speak into a radio. He felt sick, he wanted to know what kind of sick bastard would do this to Kurt.

His father had just been in the hospital a few months ago and now this. This would destroy his him, Kurt was his only child and his wife had passed years ago. He had Carole and Finn but it still wasn't the same.

The rest of the ride had been a blur until they had reached the hospital. Will sat there numb to everything that was going on.

XXX

Burt Hummel was at the shop when someone handed him the phone, he was eating his lunch that Kurt had packed for him. "Hello?" _"Yes, is this Burt Hummel?"_ "Yes." _"I'm Kristen from Lima Memorial hospital, your son Kurt was brought in a little while ago and we need you to come in to speak with the doctor." _

Burt couldn't speak he was in shock. "What happened! Is he okay?" _"We can only discuss this information in person, I'm sorry." _

Burt hung up the phone before racing out to his car and speeding towards the hospital. Once he got there he was sent to the waiting area, he was surprised to see Will Shuester there already. The man was a mess, there was blood stained all over his clothes and he looked very pale.

"Shuester, what are you doing here?" He asked carefully. "Oh, I'm glad they called you. I didn't have your number." Will explained.

"Whose blood is that?" Will stiffened. "Kurt's." He whispered looking back at the floor. Burt collapsed into a chair he put his face in his hands. "The lady on the phone wouldn't tell me anything and now I come here and you are covered in my sons blood!" Burt was enraged.

"Someone attacked him, I have no idea when or how. I saw him in the morning and he was fine when I was coming back from lunch he was...laying against the lockers and there was blood all over him and the floor."

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick nightmare." Burt muttered. "I wish I could, ive already been here and hour and they are still working on him."

The hours ticked on, Carole joined the two of them she said the kids were sent home early because the police were investigating the scene. Finn was staying with Rachel tonight they all wanted to know how Kurt was doing.

After sitting there for hours someone finally came out to speak with them. Will had gone home to clean up and said he would be by later or tomorrow. The two followed the doctor back to her office.

"Please sit." She told the couple. "Hows Kurt?" Burt asked. "Hes critical but stable right now, he went into cardiac arrest during the surgery, we have him on a ventilator right now as a precaution."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Carole asked, she sounded much calmer than Burt. She was also very worried.

"Yes, I'm just giving you the most basic first. Kurt was brought in this afternoon he had a concusion, a broken leg and his arms were bruised badly one of them was sprained. He had several cracked and broken ribs. He was also sexually assaulted, which we think was the main objective of the attack."

Burt clenched his fists, someone dared hurt his son, but even hurt him like that. The kid was so innocent, he didn't know about things like that.

"We found older and healing injuries, so this is probably not the first time he was attacked like this. But it was the most damaging.

"Wait you mean someone has done this more than once?" Burt was infuriated. "Please tell me this bastard is in jail."

"The police will be by tomorrow to collect all the evidence we collected. We hope we find who did this Kurt will be able to heal easier if whoever did this is locked up."

"How long does recovery take?" Carole asked. "Depends on the persons psychological state. Are you aware that Kurt has been harming himself?" She asked.

"No, what are you talking about?" "He had several cuts on his wrists that he had bandaged himself, they were self inflicted."

"Oh god..." Burt couldn't take anymore bad news. Did Kurt feel that awful? Why couldn't he had told

him what was going on.

"Once hes healing we would like him to speak with one of our psychiatrists." The man just nodded, he felt so numb. He couldn't believe this had happened to his child, Kurt was such a sweet boy and it wasn't his fault the world hated him. He was supposed to get out of this town and make something of himself.

They were then taken to see him, "This must have been what it felt like when Kurt came to see me in the hospital." Burt thought sadly.

His son looked so small laying in the bed, there were wires and machines monitoring him. His skin was much paler than normal. Burt gently touched his child's face, avoiding the ventilator giving him oxygen.

He could see dark bruises on the visible skin and bandages around his wrists. The man couldn't believe he didn't notice Kurt had been hurting himself, what kind of parent was he?

Burt knew Kurt was like him in many ways, he had to much pride to ask for help even if he needed it. Whoever had done this was going down and he would make sure of it.

**Please review**


End file.
